Contemporary aircrafts include air-conditioning systems that take hot air from the engines of the aircraft for use within the aircraft. Currently, airlines and maintenance personnel wait until a fault or problem occurs with the system and then attempt to identify the cause and fix it during either scheduled or, more likely, unscheduled maintenance. Fault occurrences are also recorded manually based on pilot discretion.